Fable II: Retold Chapter 35
The Rescue Year went by faster than I would hope I helped many land build many places of importance that Adam would one day follow in my footstep. Our two dogs Jake and Angel but not before they had one black and white puppy that took a liking to Adam and became his best friend as Logan didn't show an interest in the pup. I was getting back from a meeting with the people of Mistpeak and getting out of the carriage with Jake and walking up to the castle when Alex came running out. "Oh thank goodness you're here" she said running into my arms and cried. "Alex what happened?" I asked "It's Adam...read this" she said handing me a letter and cried as I opened it and read Adam writing. I have gone to be an adventurer just like Daddy. I shall return when I slayed a Hobbe in that cave and I'm Famous. "Oh my god" I said as Logan, now fourteen came down the steps. "Dad he took one of the horses" he said. "I'll go after him, I promise nothing will happen to him" I said taking Alex hand. "I know you will" she said as I whipped her tears and saw Walter. "Watch them for me Walter I'm going alone" I said. "Are you sure?" Walter asked. "Absolutely I don't want anyone to get caught in my rage!" I growled as they saw my blood glow as I got back into the carriage and rode to Rookridge making the driver ride fast. After getting to Rookridge I made my way to the exit in the horse stables that I used to escape the Hobbe cave the first time but found it locked as I tried to open it but something blocked it on the others die. I then grabbed Jake as I jumped off the bride and into the water as we both quickly swam to the beach and I ran into the cave. Once inside I saw Adam toy sword on the ground as I picked it up and looked around "Adam!" I yelled but got no replay as I moved deeper into the cave. Once I reached the room with blood covered grown and dead corpses I attacked the Hobbe there and made all the bloody creatures suffer as I continued and walked up the walkway as Jake sniffed the ground. As I went deeper and deeper into the cave and fought may way past Hobbes of many sizes I found my way into room that I took when I was first in here and saw a new tunnel as Jake barked and I ran into it. As I went deeper I ran past a cage as I could hear Hobbes somewhere up ahead as one snuck up on me and was attacked by Jake as he bit into its neck and I saw a cage key in its hand as I grabbed it and went to a large full of cage as I saw my son in one of them as he huddled into a corner and had red eyes as he looked up at me. "Dad! I knew you would come" he said as Hobbes began to attack. "You put my son in a cage and now you will suffer!" I yelled using Time Control and used Blades to finish the Hobbes off as I moved to the cage and opened it. Once Adam stepped out I was on my knees so I could face him as he looked down to the ground. "Are you mad dad?" he asked. "No, but don't you ever do something like this again! You hear me?" I said. "Yes dad I promise I won't run away again" he said. "Why did you come here Adam?" I asked. "I wanted to be like you dad" he said as he sniffled and cried as I pulled him into a hug. "I promise Adam you will become a hero one day but for now you need to train more and to listen to your mother" I said as I picked him up and carried him away as he clung to me. Once we reached the main room where our exit would be I saw many Hobbes as I set Adam down and drew my sword. "Adam stay close" I said. "Ok dad" he said as I began to fight my way to protect my son and to make the Hobbes suffer. Once we reached the top I saw chain tied to the exit above me as I used ultimate Force Push to break the chain and to make our escape as I picked Adam up as he hung onto me as I put one arm around Jake and carried both of them up the ladder. Once we were free I set Jake down and saw Adam asleep on my shoulder as I carried him back to the carriage as Jake hopped in and we rode back to the castle. It was late when we returned and Adam was still asleep as I carried him to the castle doors as I saw Alex pacing back and forth by the throne as I saw Logan sitting in the throne and Walter stood next to him as Alex spotted me and came running towards me. "Thank god he's ok" she said touching Adam head. "He fell asleep after we escaped the Hobbe Cave" I said. "What happened in there?" Logan asked. "They locked him in a cage instead of turning him into one of them" I said. "Why would they do that?" Walter asked. "I don't know but we should all get some sleep" I said. After putting Adam to bed I lay in bed as Alex came in joined me after she checked on Adam. "Thank you darling" she said cuddling up next to me. "For what?" I asked. "For saving Adam and making me so happy" she said. "And thank you for coming into my life and giving me a family" I said as I kissed her before we went to bed.